


Reid Finds Love

by anycsifan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rossi knows all, Unsub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is in the clutches of another psycho. But what happens when there is someone to talk to and get to know? And what happens when the meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reid Finds Love

The Phantom

I hurt all over when I awoke, my muscles were sore and stiff. I was trying to figure out where I was before I opened my eyes, but then I heard someone stirring. I wanted to see the psychotic asshole who did this to me. His whole face this time.

When I opened my eyes my heart nearly stopped, I know this person, not personally, but I’ve seen him and a colleague of his lecture. He was cute then, but now…he was hurt and tied up just like me.

His eyes were closed, I wondered if he was alive.

“Are you awake?” I had to know.

His eyes opened. “Yes.” He looked at me. “You’re the missing girl. Alice Gray right?”

“Yes, that’s me. You’re Dr. Spencer Reid right?”

He nodded. “Right, how do you know that?” He sounded a bit scared.

“I’ve seen you lecture with your colleague Agent Rossi.”

“Oh, I see.” He still seemed unsure of me. “How long have you been here?”

“I’ve been here no longer than you. I was held in some sort of cement structure since taken. I was unconscious during the trip there and to here.” I told him in a steady voice.

“Did you hear anything while there?”

“Only at night. Every night I heard an owl hooting through the air vent.”

“Sounds like you were held in the woods.”

“Probably. Any ideas where we are now?” I wanted to know if anything happened while I was out.

“Somewhere out in the country. We seem to be in a sort of shed. It’s been extraordinarily quiet, uncomfortably so.” He said in an even, matter-of-fact tone.

“Okay, when was our gracious host last here?” I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

“I haven’t seen him. Have you seen his face?” Dr. Reid asked.

“Not entirely. He always has a mask on; it makes me think of the Phantom of the Opera’s mask.” I answered, not sure what he’d think about my comparison.

“Wait, the Phantom of the Opera? This makes a little more sense now. I knew there was something I was missing. The Unsub sees himself as the Phantom. The men he killed were Raoul, and the women Christine. I’ll bet that the woman he loved left him for another man…” He began.

“…and that was his stressor.” I finished for him.

“Right. That’s why he’s identified with the Phantom. He kills the ‘Raoul’ first, then rapes the ‘Christine’ and kills her for her betrayal.” He sounded quite confident in his assessment.

“Why did he pick us?”

“Perhaps he found you attractive,” Dr. Reid blushed slightly. “You also have long brown hair like the actress in the 2004 movie.” He continued, trying to gain composure.

“Ok. Well, you’re attractive, and considering you’re an FBI agent, you have power. You most likely possess more power than the Unsub.” I tried to sound nonchalant.

“That’s possible.”

“So, we’ve figured out why we’re here and what will happen to us if your colleagues don’t find us. What now?”

“We could recount our whole life stories.” I said in a sarcastic tone.

“I know you were being sarcastic, but I don’t see any better way to pass time.” He said with a hopeless sigh.

“With us tied up like this anyway. Ok. Do you want to go first or shall I?”

“Well, I’d rather you went first.” Dr. Reid said shyly.

“Ok.” I agreed willingly.

I told Dr. Reid everything, high and low points, emotions, my entire autobiography. When I finished he started. I wanted to hold him when he was telling me his more painful memories, I mentally cursed my restraints. I listened and learned everything about him.

“Wow, you’ve been through a lot. And yet you still do your job without fail, I’m impressed.”

“Wait…you’re impressed?” He seemed shocked.

“Yes, very.”

“You don’t see me as pathetic or weak?”

“Not a bit. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.” I could’ve sworn I saw him blush again.

Bang! Bang!

“That sounded like gunfire.” I said suddenly scared.

Crack! Crash!

“Reid! Alice!” Agent Morgan yelled.

“Morgan, we’re back here!” Dr. Reid answered.

In no time Agent’s Prentiss and Jareau had Dr. Reid and I untied and to safety. I later learned that it was Agent Hotchner that had fired the shots and, with the help of Agent Rossi, subdued the Unsub. Before leaving Dr. Reid and I saw the man’s mother. We looked at each other and simultaneously said “Madame Giry.”

 

3 Months Later

Reid walked out of the lecture hall alongside Rossi.

“This is the third time we’ve lectured here, same hall every time.” Reid stated.

“What’s your point Reid?” Rossi asked, slightly amused.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing the rest of the campus for once if we have the time, but I’d hate to get lost.”

“I believe I can help you there Dr. Reid.” Said a familiar voice.

The Agents turned to see a familiar face.

“Hello Ms. Gray, how are you?” Rossi asked her in a charming voice.

“Hello Agent Rossi, I’m doing quite well, and please call me Alice.” She told him with a smile. “Well Dr. Reid, would you mind if I showed you around campus? I don’t have any classes today.”

“I’d like that, yes.” Reid gave her a small smile. “I’ll see you later Rossi.”

“Alright Reid. Just be back before we need to leave.”

“But we don’t have to leave until 10 am tomorrow.” Reid said a bit confused.

“I know.” Rossi flashed a cheeky smirk and walked away.

“So where to first Dr. Reid?” Alice asked.

“Your choice, I just wish to see the campus.” He answered.

She nodded and led him all over the college. Showing him every building, courtyard, and sport field/court, neither had any interest in those. Alice ended the tour with her dorm.

“And this is my dorm. Wanna come up and see my room? I don’t have a roommate so we won’t disturb anyone.” Alice asked hoping he’d say yes.

“Um…okay, sure.” He knew that seeing her room could give him some insight to her personality and interests. In truth he liked Alice and willingly followed her up to her dorm room.

“Well, what do you think?” She asked as she sat on her bed.

Reid looked around and saw posters from movies, seasons of TV shows and anime, some of which he recognized, volumes of manga, he knew a few of those as well, and some interesting statuettes of creatures, real and of myth.

“I like it.” He told her with a smile.

“Well, come sit down.” She patted the spot next to her on her bed.

He obliged.

“So how have you been Dr. Reid? I was so engrossed in telling you the oddities of the school that we didn’t get a chance to catch up.” She said all this as if they were old friends.

“I’ve been well. Had a few interesting cases but I doubt you want to hear about them.”

“Please tell me.” She pleaded.

He nodded, a little unsure, but couldn’t say no. Reid told her all about the cases of the past three months.

“Wow. You and the rest of the BAU are really good at what you do.” She said as if it was what she knew all along.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“So, I know you met that one fan of your who was a serial killer, and the young man whose life you saved, but do you have and female fans that you know of, other than me that is?” Alice asked a bit shyly.

“There were a few, but they just thought I was cute. They only saw my surface.” He told her sadly.

“I see. They liked what they saw but didn’t try to find out more about you.”

“Correct. I doubt they would have stuck around if they had.”

“I know everything about you remember? And I still like you. Granted that at first I only saw your looks and genius brain, but I learned more about you and I haven’t run away.” Alice told him hoping to raise his spirits.

“But you had to listen.”

“No, I could have tuned you out. I also could have listened without actually hearing and learning.” She corrected him.

Reid lifted his head. “So you know everything about me and still honestly like me?”

Alice nodded. “I wouldn’t have offered to give you a tour of the campus if I didn’t. Nor would I have brought you to my dorm and asked if you wanted to come up here. I really wouldn’t do this if I didn’t honestly like you.” She kissed him. It was quick but gentle.

Alice pulled away to see Dr. Reid blushing.

“I-I see y-your point.” He stuttered.

“I’m glad” She said smiling.

“You said that you have no roommate correct?”

“Right, why?”

This time is was Reid who kissed Alice. She was shocked for a second but returned the kiss with fervor. When they broke for air Reid’s brain kicked in. “Alice, do you want this?” He asked her a little unsure of her answer.

“Yes, I kissed you first remember?” She told him with half lidded eyes.

“Right.” He reconnected their lips and followed Alice as she repositioned them one her bed. Reid laid flush against her. Alice undid his vest with ease and soon rid his of it and his button down shirt.

Alice’s hands slid to Reid’s ribs as she began exploring his body. Her learning every inch of the genius’ body was only interrupted when he stripped her of her T-shirt and bra.

Reid took one nipple into his mouth and paid attention to the other with his hand. He sucked on her nipple gently while tenderly massaging her other breast, then he swapped sides.

Alice writhed in pleasure and ran her fingers though his hair. She pulled him back up to her lips and trailed her hands to his waist. Alice quickly disposed of his belt and made to undue his khakis when his hand caught hers.

“Allow me.” He told her.

Alice nodded and the each removed their pants and undergarments. Their lips soon connected again and their hands roamed each other’s naked body.

They broke for air. “Dr. Reid, I need you.”

As per his MO with Alice, he could not say no, not that he wanted to. Reid positioned himself and told her, “call me Spencer,” and thrust into her to the hilt.

Alice moaned more in pleasure then in pain. Spencer waited for her to accommodate to his size.

“Move Spencer.”

He did. Slowly at first. Alice kept up with the pace easily, but she needed more.

“Faster.”

Spencer increased the pace and Alice stayed with him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“I’m close Alice.”

“As am I.” She wrapped her legs around his waist for a better angle.

“Alice, I won’t be able to…”

“Pill.” Is all she whispered in his ear.

He understood and continued the thrusting he hadn’t realized he’d stopped. In the new position it took few more thrusts before Alice and Spencer came together screaming the other’s name.

As the two relaxed Spencer pulled out and rolled them both so that Alice was laying on him.

“That was amazing.” Spencer said gently while stroking her hair.

“I’ll say.” Alice agreed.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Nearly 10 pm.” She told him looking at her bedside clock.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them to their sides. “Well, I guess it’s too late for me to go to the hotel, Rossi would kill me if I woke him up; mind if I send the night?”

Alice held him tight and kissed him. “Of course you can stay Spencer.” She curled into him and fell asleep in his safe and loving arms.

He soon followed suit.

Next Morning

Alice woke to find a note on her pillow. It read:

            _Alice, you accept me for who I am, flaws and all. I don’t know how well a relationship between us will work, but I’m more than willing to try for so many reasons, but the best one I can give you is this._

_I Love You._

Alice looked at the clock. 9:20. She got dressed and bolted out the door to her car and raced to the airport, praying she wouldn’t miss him.

9:50-Airport

Dr. Spencer Reid placed one foot on the steps into the jet when he heard a voice.

“Spencer!” Alice raced towards him.

He stepped down and opened his arms.

Alice ran right into them and held him only slightly tighter then he held her.

She stepped back and looked at him. “I love you too Spencer and I’m willing to try this if you are.”

“What do you think?” He kissed her.

“I think that’s a yes.” Alice returned his kiss

“Hey Reid we need to…” Rossi started to say, but then saw the couple kissing. “Never mind.”


End file.
